1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a switching structure between a layered external case detachable from an electronic device and a cradling device supporting the layered external case.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device may be coupled to an electronic device to protect the electronic device from an impact such as a drop, and may be used as an auxiliary electronic device or an auxiliary switchgear device. In addition, the accessory case may function as an ornament by varying its color, material, or exterior design.
In addition to a simple protection function, a conventional accessory case provides only a simple service function. Therefore, in order to provide a subdivided individual service functions, the accessory case may need to be inconveniently replaced.